


The Talk

by fansofsuchandsuch



Series: OOUIL Extra Scenes [3]
Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: F/M, One of us is lying, oouil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansofsuchandsuch/pseuds/fansofsuchandsuch
Summary: Nate and Mr. Rojas sit down for a totally pleasant chat. Goes about as well as you'd expect, or not.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write about Mr. Rojas and Nate because honestly we were robbed of The Scene with them where Mr. Rojas pulls a dad move and threatens Nate for being with Bronwyn. This is literally that. -S

Nate's POV:

Seven o'clock, Bronwyn _specifically_ said seven o'clock. She said it last week when we were rescheduling our date, she said it last night over the phone as confirmation, and she said it this morning at school. The Porter Cinema was re-showing Allegiant at eight o'clock and if we left here at seven, we would be able to grab a quick bite to eat before going in to see the last Divergent movie that Bronwyn has been looking forward to for the past couple weeks. Seven o'clock was the deal, so _why_ am I sitting on the couch in terribly stiff silence facing Mr. Rojas who is practically glaring at me from his leather arm chair at seven twenty?

When I arrived, promptly at seven, Maeve was the one who welcomed me into the living room and told me that Bronwyn was still upstairs getting ready. I, at first, was alone, so I took to scanning the books on the bookshelf as I waited. That stopped once Mr. Rojas entered the room and extended his arm to the couch where I currently am now. He then took his own seat, stared at me expectantly, and waited. For what? I have no clue, all I know is that for the next fifteen minutes it was pure quiet, apart from Maeve coming down with the status report every five minutes.

I can feel his eyes on me, as if he's trying to stare into my soul, if he even thinks I have one. I feel completely on display here, like an animal in the zoo to be gawked at and judged, but there's no Mrs. Rojas this time to protect me from her husband's immense questions. I just want him to ask them already, I want to get this over and done with so I can take Bronwyn out and not have to be under his intense gaze anymore.

"So, the weather-" I begin, but am immediately interrupted.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Mr. Rojas says, stopping my thoughts. If possible, his gaze turns more sour at me by the second.

"Uh..." I begin, fidgeting with the sleeves of my leather jacket, "I really care about her a lot, sir." He frowns, making my heart practically stop.

"That's not what I asked." He simply says. "What are your intentions with her?"

Suddenly every coherent thought in my mind flies away as the silence grows by the second. What are my intentions with Bronwyn? I want to make her laugh, make her smile, make her blush and giggle at my dumb jokes. I want to hold her hand when it's cold, to hold her everyday. I want to look into her gray eyes and see the way she looks at me every morning, for that matter I want to wake up with her every morning. I want to take away all the bad she will ever face and replace it with good, if I could I would give her everything because that's what she deserves. What are my intentions with Bronwyn? I intend to never let her go again for the rest of my life and to love her with everything I have.

All of these thoughts and more run through my head, but what comes out is probably nonsense. I can't think straight with her dad looking at me like that.

"Listen, Nate, if you can't answer that simple question I suggest you leave this house immediately." Mr. Rojas sternly says, "I will not accept my daughter to be around and date a boy who doesn't appreciate her, who only sees her as a one night stand. My daughter will not be something to 'hit and quit', and if you don't see that you will not be around her any longer. Quite frankly, I think she could do much better than you, and I know she already risked her future once because of you and I will not hesitate to stop that from happening again." He stands up, towering and taking command of the room, "Bronwyn may like you, but make no mistake, I do not, Nate, and I suggest you take this to heart. If you hurt my little girl-"

"-I **won't**." I interrupt, for some goddamn reason I interrupt Mr. Rojas. He looks about as shocked as I feel, I never thought to do that in a million years but hearing what he was saying...I had to. "I will never hurt Bronwyn, ever. I don't expect you to trust me." Now, I stand, feeling more confident with every word that comes out of my mouth. "Hell, if it was my daughter I wouldn't trust me either, but you don't know me, sir. You only know what you've read in tabloids. What happened with Simon wasn't my fault and I wish Bronwyn could have stayed out of it as much as you do, but her future isn't ruined. If I even slightly could ruin it, I would be the first to take myself out of it, believe me, I know she deserves the world. I would never hurt Bronwyn, I love her, and even if you don't like me I won't stop seeing her, sorry, she's too good to not fight for. And for the record, she is not just another girl, another one night stand, Mr. Rojas, she is everything to me, and I assure you I am in this for the long run. I won't just leave her and I won't hurt her."

The silence engulfs us again. Mr. Rojas stands tall a few feet away, taking in all of the rant that just exploded out of my mouth. I can feel my heart racing, can feel the blood pumping through my body as I wait for his response. It takes a few minutes, but finally he looks at me again and furrows his brows.

"That was quite a speech, Nate," He begins, "but a simple speech won't make me trust you, or even like you more." I nod and stay in my spot as I hear Bronwyn and Maeve coming down the steps, finally. I sigh in relief before facing Mr. Rojas again.

"I know, sir," I begin, "I didn't expect it to. I just wanted you to know all that. I care about Bronwyn a lot and I won't let anything bad happen to her. I'll keep her safe, I promise." This time, he nods, and as the two girls enter the room, Bronwyn smiling at me as she does so, I feel like everything will be alright. She walks over to me and takes my hand while Maeve walks over to her dad to watch the exchange.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," She says, squeezing my hand.

"No problem," I smile back, "your dad and I had a pleasant conversation while we were waiting." Bronwyn's eyebrows shoot up and a look of pure surprise takes over her face. She looks between her dad and I, like she's at a ping pong tournament, just waiting for someone to break.

"Really?" She questions, looking to her dad. "You did?"

My heart starts racing as we wait for his answer. A second or two later, he smiles and nods. "That we did." He says, "You sure picked one, Bronwyn." I don't know who's more surprised, Bronwyn or me, but her dad just smiles again and hugs her before walking us to the door. I lead her out first and then I go before we're stopped by Mr. Rojas.

"Be home by ten." He orders. I smile and nod.

"She'll be home by nine fifty-five." I reply, making him chuckle. He extends his arm for a handshake which I happily take, and we nod before I break away, guiding Bronwyn to my motorcycle. Her dad frowns at it for a second and meets my eyes again, clearly disliking it, and I just grin and shrug. He rolls his eyes before closing the door, leaving Bronwyn and I on our own, finally. She looks up at me expectantly, confused, waiting for an explanation as to what just happened. I grin and say nothing as we get on the bike. Before I begin to drive, she stops me.

"What was that?" Bronwyn asks. "Since when do you and my dad shake hands and make little jokes together?" I laugh and shrug.

"Since now, apparently." I answer before driving away. Honestly, it doesn't matter if her dad likes me or not, or if we end up being best friends or not. What matters is he doesn't completely hate me, and that'll do for now. Besides, his glares and comments are worth it completely, as long as Bronwyn keeps her arms wrapped around me like how she is now for the rest of our lives.


End file.
